Bio-GX Pretty Cure
by jhondb2013
Summary: <html><head></head>Midori Sato, una chica de tan solo 14 años que posee un extraño poder en su interior tratará de buscar la verdad de su origen y sus recuerdos los cuales han sido eliminados... hasta ahora</html>
1. Cambios

"Año 2007, Era primavera, los árboles de sakuras se veían más admirables que nunca y sus pétalos caían por todos lados dejando ver una belleza majestuosa, mientras eso ocurría afuera, dentro de la habitación 107 del hospital de Nagoya (Prefectura de Aichi, Japón), una chica estaba a punto de dejar este mundo..."

Doctor: [un poco triste por dar esa noticia] Lo siento, su hija... no podrá salvarse

[LOS PADRES DE LA CHICA QUEDARON EN SHOCK POR LA NOTICIA]

Doctor: El cáncer ya ha hecho metástasis en el 70% de su cuerpo, ya no podemos hacer nada, lo siento mucho

[DURANTE LA NOCHE, LA CHICA ESTABA RECOSTADA EN SU CAMILLA HASTA QUE LLEGÓ UN HOMBRE EXTRAÑO]

?: Tú eres Midori Sato no? [toma su historial médico y lo lee] Ummm ya veo, conque tienes una enfermedad terminal y por lo que puedo leer el cáncer ya ha hecho metástasis y que humanamente no hay nada que se pueda hacer [deja el historial médico donde estaba] Pamplinas! Nada es imposible para mí!

Midori: [hablando bajito] ¿En... serio?

?: Claro! Puedo curarte de esa enfermedad! Vamos a intentarlo no te parece?

[MIDORI PONE UNA SONRISA DE ILUSIÓN]

?: Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, vámonos! [el hombre extraño se lleva a la pequeña y desaparecen en la oscuridad de la noche]

**"Bio-GX Pretty Cure"**

**"Episodio 01: Cambios"**

"Abril del 2015"

[MIDORI SE ALISTA PARA IR A SU NUEVA ESCUELA]

Midori (POV): Hola! Mi nombre es Midori Sato, tengo 14 años de edad, será mi primer día de clases en mucho tiempo ya que estuve recuperándome de una enfermedad desconocida, finalmente sabré como se siente ir a una escuela!

[MIDORI CAMINA ALEGREMENTE HACIA SU NUEVA ESCUELA CUANDO DE REPENTE COMIENZAN A APARECER VISIONES, MIDORI CAE AL SUELO SORPRENDIDA POR ESAS VISIONES]

Midori: ¿Qué... fue... eso? [se mira sus manos] Siento... que no soy la persona que soy ahora... ¿Qué será?

[DESPUÉS DE ESE INCIDENTE, MIDORI PUDO LLEGAR A SU ESCUELA]

Maestra: Jóvenes, hoy tenemos a una compañera nueva [mira hacia la puerta] adelante, pasa!

[MIDORI PASA Y SE PRESENTA ANTE EL GRUPO]

[DURANTE LA CLASE DE MATEMÁTICAS...]

Profesor: ¿Alguien quiere pasar a hacer este ejercicio? [comienza a examinar el aula a ver a quien pasar al pizarrón] A ver usted! La alumna de nuevo ingreso

Midori: ¿Señor?

Profesor: Pase a hacer este ejercicio por favor

Midori: ... Sí...

Profesor: [pensando] Vamos a ver si por fin supera mis expectativas

Midori: Listo

Profesor: Sí, ya puedes comen... ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE?!

[TANTO EL PROFESOR COMO SUS COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE QUEDADON LITERALMENTE CON LA BOCA ABIERTA DESPUÉS DE QUE MIDORI RESOLVIERA ESA ECUACIÓN EN CUESTIÓN DE SEGUNDOS Y BIEN HECHA (con todo el enredo que eso implica)]

Profesor: [sorprendido] Dígame... U-usted tomó algún curso de matemáticas durante las vacaciones?

Midori: A ver... [piensa un poco] No

Profesor: Usted es increíble

[DE REPENTE SUS COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE LE APLAUDEN]

[DURANTE LA CLASE DE DEPORTES]

Profesor de Deportes: A ver, hoy los pondré a prueba para ver si alguien puede superar mi récord en salto de altura...

[MIDORI PASA SALTANDO CON FACILIDAD LA BARRA QUE ESTABA UBICADA A 2,50 METROS DEL SUELO]

Estudiante #1: Profesor, lo han superado

Profesor de Deportes: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Quién lo hizo?!

Estudiante #2: Fue Midori

Profesor de Deportes: ¿Midori? ¿Quién es?

Estudiante #1: Es una nueva compañera, llegó hoy, es más ahí está [señala a Midori quien está detrás del profesor]

Profesor de Deportes: Señorita Midori! Puede hacerme el favor de saltar por encima de esta barra?

Midori: Ok ^^ [salta la barra unas 3 veces] Esto es muy divertido!

Profesor de Deportes: Es excepcional! Me atrevería a llamarla "prodigio"

Estudiante #1: Tiene razón maestro...

[DESPUÉS DE VARIAS HORAS DE CLASE...]

[MIDORI ESTABA SACANDO SUS COSAS DE SU CASILLERO]

Kazuki: Oye!

Midori: ¿Sí?

Kazuki: ¿Tú eres la súperdotada?

Midori: ¿A qué te refieres?

Kazuki: No te hagas la tonta! Hoy te estuviste luciendo en mis narices durante las clases y eso es algo que no tolero!

Midori: [inocentemente hablando] Pues me disculpo si te he ofendido

Kazuki: Una disculpa no bastará! Debes pagar por ese acto tan ruin! Aquí la única prodigio soy yo! [se lanza hacia Midori para asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro pero Midori lo detiene como si nada]

Midori: No me gusta arreglar las cosas con violencia pero si así lo quieres... [las Iris de sus ojos cambian de color a verde y estos brillan intensamente luego manda a volar a su contrincante con un solo empujón]

Kazuki: [se levanta forzosamente después de esa caída] Eres un monstruo! [huye del sitio]

[LUEGO DE ESE ALTERCADO, FINALMENTE YA ES HORA DE LA SALIDA, MIDORI RECOGE SUS COSAS Y SE DIRIGE A CASA]

[MIENTRAS MIDORI CAMINABA, DE REPENTE EL AMBIENTE SE VUELVE DESOLADOR, EL CIELO SE TORNA GRIS Y EL VIENTO COMIENZA A SOPLAR]

Midori: Que raro ¿porqué el ambiente cambió tan de repente?

[SÚBITAMENTE COMIENZAN A EMERGER CRIATURAS MODIFICADAS GENÉTICAMENTE MÁS CONOCIDAS COMO LAS BIO-BEASTS LAS CUALES TIENEN UN TAMAÑO CONSIDERABLEMENTE GRANDE]

Midori: [asustada] WAAAAA! ¡¿Que son esas cosas?!

?: Por fin encuentro el núcleo del poder del GX-Bios, ahora el poder solo será mío!

Midori: ¿Quien dijo eso?

[UN GUERRERO ENCAPUCHADO SALTA DESDE UN EDIFICIO ALTO]

?: Soy Ryherth, el exiliado, he regresado por el poder del GX-Bios que llevas en tu ser y así podré llevar a cabo mi venganza contra tu "padre"

Midori: ¡¿Contra mi padre?! ¿Qué significa?

Ryherth: No hay tiempo para hablar, debo extraer ese poder, BioBeasts, ataquen!

[LAS BIOBEASTS LANZAN UN RUGIDO IMPRESIONANTE Y ENTRE VARIAS SE LANZAN HACIA MIDORI]

[EL INSTINTO DE MIDORI HACE QUE SUS OJOS CAMBIEN DE COLOR A VERDE Y PRODUZCA UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN EN EL LUGAR ELIMINÁNDOLOS POR COMPLETO]

Ryherth: ¡¿Qué sucede ahí?! [se sorprende] No puede ser! El poder GX-Bios se ha unido por completo?!

[TEMA DE TRANSFORMACIÓN: "Counterattack" Gundam 00 Original Soundtrack, Kenji Kawai]

Midori: GX-Bios! Rise Up!

[UN DISPOSITIVO EN LA ESPALDA DE MIDORI COMIENZA A BRILLAR DE VERDE Y SU UNIFORME ESCOLAR VA TOMANDO FORMA DE UN TOP NEGRO CON LÍNEAS VERDES EN LA PARTE DE ARRIBA DEL PECHO, SU FALDA CAMBIA A UN SHORT NEGRO CON FRANJAS VERDES A LOS LADOS Y SUS ZAPATOS (JUNTO CON SUS CALCETINES) CAMBIAN A UNAS BOTAS CON UN DISEÑO ALGO PARTICULAR, DEL DISPOSITIVO DE SU ESPALDA SALEN 2 TENTÁCULOS QUE SE LE ENTIERRAN EN AMBAS CLAVÍCULAS]

"Cure Bio-G"

Ryherth: ¿Cure Bio-G? ¿Ese es el resultado de la unión de la tecnología GX-Bios?

Cure Bio-G: ¡Ahora sí comenzará lo bueno!

Ryherth: [risa malévola máxima] Perfecto! Ahora tengo más motivos para obtener el GX-Bios!

Cure Bio-G: Inténtalo si puedes [corre hacia Ryherth (al estilo Imaishi*) y lo golpea en varias partes del cuerpo haciéndolo retroceder varios metros]

Ryherth: Doblemente maravilloso! [entierra sus grandes puños en el suelo y causa una ola subterránea haciendo que Cure Bio-G quede desequilibrada, luego corre rápidamente hacia ella y le asesta un gran puñetazo enterrándola varios metros]

[CURE BIO-G LOGRA SALIR DE AHÍ Y CONTINÚA LANZÁNDOLE PATADAS Y PUÑETAZOS (estilo Imaishi y todo en una sola toma) A RYHERTH]

Ryherth: Perfecto, continúa así!

Cure Bio-G: ¡Cállate! [rompe la defensa de Ryherth, acto seguido carga sus puños con una energía verde brillante y los junta para lanzar un poderoso ataque]

Ryherth: Vamos, muéstrame más!

Cure Bio-G: Pretty Cure... [la energía de sus puños se hace más brillante] ¡GX-BEAM! [de sus puños sale un rayo verde brillante imensamente grande el cual impacta a Ryherth] Sí, ya está

[RYHERTH SALE COMO SI NADA]

Ryherth: Esto, si es una técnica! [de sus dedos sale energía oscura la cual lanza hacia Cure Bio-G]

Cure Bio-G: [pensando] ¿Y eso que es?

[CUANDO LA ENERGÍA YA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE HACER CONTACTO CON CURE BIO-G, TODAS LAS PEQUEÑAS ESFERAS SE UNEN PARA CREAR UN ENORME ATAQUE EL CUAL IMPACTA DIRECTAMENTE A CURE BIO-G Y LA ARROJA CONTRA UN EDIFICIO CERCANO]

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

Ryherth: ¿Y ahora que harás Cure Bio-G? [comienza a tocarle la quijada con mirada de deseo]

[MIENTRAS ESO OCURRÍA, CURE BIO-G CARGABA MÁS ENERGÍA EN SU PUÑO DERECHO]

Ryherth: Por donde comienzaré, ya sé! Comenzaré por tu pecho [saca un cuchillo]

[CURE BIO-G LOGRA ASESTARLE UN GOLPE CON SU PUÑO DERECHO Y LOGRA LIBERARSE DE LOS ESCOMBROS PERMITIÉNDOLE ATACAR A RYHERTH, APROVECHA SU DESCUIDO PARA LANZARLE OTRO GX-BEAM EL CUAL LO DEBILITA DEBIDO A QUE NO SE PROTEGIÓ A TIEMPO]

Ryherth: Eres persistente, pero la próxima vez no te salvarás! [desaparece y todo regresa a la normalidad]

[CURE BIO-G SE DESTRANSFORMA Y QUEDA COMO MIDORI]

Midori: Vaya... eso si que fue raro...

[CUANDO MIDORI SE VA A CASA, DE REPENTE ENCUENTRA UN OBJETO TIRADO EN EL SUELO]

Midori: ¿Uh? ¿Y esto? [recoge un disco metálico con un símbolo circular el cual brillaba de verde, acto seguido, se lo guarda en el bolsillo y se va a casa]

[EN CASA DE MIDORI...]

Midori: Padre, tengo una pregunta

Shinzo: ¿Sí?

Midori: Tú sabes que es... [saca el disco que se encontró] ¿Esto?

[AL VER EL DISCO, SHINZO COMIENZA A RECORDAR ESA NOCHE EN EL 2007]

Midori: ¿Lo sabes?

Shinzo: [un poco preocupado] N-No lo sé, además tu no debes recoger basura

Midori: Esto no es basura! Míralo! Está nuevo

Shinzo: Te digo que es basura!

Midori: Ya pero no te enojes, que carácter! [se va a su habitación]

Shinzo: [precupado y pensando] No puede ser! Midori ya lo tiene, no tardará en encontrar la verdad, debo hacer algo!

[EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MIDORI...]

Midori: [recostada y viendo fijamente el disco] ¿Qué será? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo que pasó hoy?

[DE REPENTE VUELVEN LAS VISIONES, AHORA SON EN TORNO AL OBJETO QUE ENCONTRÓ MIDORI]

[MIDORI SE CAE DE SU CAMA DEBIDO A LA SORPRESA DE ESAS VISIONES]

Midori: No puede ser! Otra vez no! [las iris de sus ojos se tornan verdes brillantes de nuevo]

[LAS VISIONES SE DETIENEN]

Midori: [respirando agitadamente] ¿Porqué me ocurre esto? Se supone que soy otra persona [las iris de sus ojos regresan a la normalidad] ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?

"La primera lucha de Cure Bio-G finalmente se realizó, pero aún quedan muchas preguntas sin responder, ¿Qué será lo que preocupa a Shinzo? ¿Qué son esas visiones? ¿Qué propósito tendrá ese dispositivo? Eso lo sabremos muy pronto..."

[ENDING: "NOAH" por JAM Project (solo por este episodio)]

'Producción: "jhondb2013"'

'Estructura de la serie: Kazuki Nakashima'

'Script: "jhondb2013"'

'Música: Kenji Kawai'

'Diseño original de personajes: "jhondb2013"'

'Adaptación del diseño de personajes: Yukiko Aikei'

'Director de animación: Hiroyuki Imaishi'

'Director de sonido: Yoshikazu Iwanami'

'Productores: Eiichi Kamagata (aucent Pictures Entertainment), Kozue Kananiwa (MOVIC), Ryu Hashimoto (MBS), Souichi Tsuji (Kadokawa), Tetsuya Endo (Dentsu), Yoshio Manabe (Ultra Super Pictures), Yosuke Toba (Aniplex)'

'Animación Clave: Asahi Production, SynergySP, TRIGGER'

'Fondos: Design Office MECHAMAN, Studio Pablo, Moon Flower'

'Diseño de color: T2 Studio'

'Ending (solo este episodio): "NOAH" interpretado por JAM Project'

'Asistencia Musical: Legendoor'

'Producción: Aniplex, Dentsu Inc., Kadokawa Shoten, "BIO-GX Production Committee", Lucent Pictures Entertainment, Mainichi Broadcasting System, MOVIC, Ultra Super Pictures'

'Estudio de doblaje: HALF H.P STUDIO'

'Producción de sonido: HALF H.P STUDIO'

'Efectos Especiales: SANZIGEN Animation Studio'

'Edición: Q-Tec'

'Producción de Animación: TRIGGER'

'Dirección: Hiroyuki Imaishi'

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):

Midori: Ya es mi segundo día en la escuela, hasta ahora todo va bien pero ese sujeto regresará ¿Qué será lo que quiere realmente? ¿A qué se refiere con eso de "venganza"? En el próximo episodio de Bio-GX Pretty Cure (el segundo):

"Contra-ataque"

Midori: No se lo pierdan!

*El estilo Imaishi hace referencia al estilo de animación del reconocido director Hiroyuki Imaishi quien trabajó en GAINAX dirigiendo series como Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann o Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, después fundó el estudio TRIGGER, famoso por realizar éxitos como Kill la Kill, Little Witch Academia e Inferno Cop


	2. Contra-ataque

Shinzo: [precupado y pensando] No puede ser! Midori ya lo tiene, no tardará en encontrar la verdad, debo hacer algo!

[EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MIDORI...]

Midori: [recostada y viendo fijamente el disco] ¿Qué será? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo que pasó hoy?

[DE REPENTE VUELVEN LAS VISIONES, AHORA SON EN TORNO AL OBJETO QUE ENCONTRÓ MIDORI]

[MIDORI SE CAE DE SU CAMA DEBIDO A LA SORPRESA DE ESAS VISIONES]

Midori: No puede ser! Otra vez no! [las iris de sus ojos se tornan verdes brillantes de nuevo]

[LAS VISIONES SE DETIENEN]

Midori: [respirando agitadamente] ¿Porqué me ocurre esto? Se supone que soy otra persona [las iris de sus ojos regresan a la normalidad] ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?

[OPENING: "NOAH" por JAM Project]

**"Bio-GX Pretty Cure"**

**"Episodio 02: Contra-ataque"**

[EN LA ESCUELA...]

[PARA SER MÁS EXACTOS, EN LA HORA DE RECREO...]

[MIDORI ESTABA TOMANDO SU ALMUERZO SOLA EN UN LUGAR APARTADO]

[UNA CHICA SE LE ACERCA]

?: Eres la alumna de nuevo ingreso no?

Midori: E... sí

?: [le da su mano] Me presento, me llamo Yui, Yui Kawamura

Midori: [toma la mano de Yui para saludarla (a lo occidental)] Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Midori, Midori Sato

Yui: Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien

Midori: Yo pienso lo mismo [suelta una sonrisa radiante]

Yui: [con aura de misterio] Sígueme a la terraza, te voy a mostrar algo

[MIDORI SIGUIÓ A YUI A LA TERRAZA]

[UNA VEZ EN LA TERRAZA DE LA ESCUELA...]

Yui: [se quita su camisa y muestra un extraño dispositivo que lleva en su espalda] Mira

Midori: Se parece al que yo tengo en la espalda!

Yui: Sí, es cierto, lo ví mientras te cambiabas el uniforme para educación física

Midori: -_-* No me digas que entraste y me viste en ropa interior

Yui: Solo fue por afuera, nada grandioso

Midori: Mas te vale

Yui: Y tú has tenido visiones o cosas raras?

Midori: Ee... visiones? [comienza a recordar la noche anterior cuando tuvo las visiones por segunda vez] Ahh, sí

Yui: Mmmm, esto está raro, ambas tuvimos visiones de nuestro pasado pero no logramos recordar bien, todo... es borroso

Midori: Es cierto... debemos averiguar la verdad de todo esto

Yui: Tienes razón, no podemos quedarnos quietas mientras estos recuerdos nos atormenten la mente

[SUENA LA CAMPANA PARA IR A CLASES]

Midori: La campana! Vámonos Yui

Yui: Sí!

[AMBAS CORREN APRESURADAS A SUS RESPECTIVOS SALONES DE CLASE, NO SE HABÍAN DADO CUENTA DE QUE HABÍAN SIDO GRABADAS POR UNA CÁMARA OCULTA]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA HABITACIÓN OSCURA...]

?: Se juntó con la otra! Maldición! [golpea fuertemente su escritorio]

[DESPUÉS DE VARIAS HORAS ESTRESANTES DE CLASE...]

Yui: [estirando sus brazos en señal de victoria] Yaaayyy! Al fin libres! Midori, ¿quieres que te enseñe un restaurante donde preparan cosas muy deliciosas?

Midori: Se oye divertido

Yui: Pues vamos entonces!

[AMBAS VAN RÁPIDAMENTE HACIA EL RESTAURANTE "HAPPINESS MAKER"]

Yui: Aquí es!

Midori: Que grandote!

[COMIENZA A SOPLAR UN VIENTO SOMBRÍO (de esos que anuncian la llegada de la muerte o similares)]

Yui: [tirita del frío] ¡Brrrr! Ya comenzó a hacer frío, pero si estamos en pleno verano

[EL CIELO COMIENZA A TORNARSE GRIS]

Midori: Y como que quiere llover

Ryherth: Lloverá su sangre!

Midori: Otra vez tú!

Yui: ¿Quien es él?

Midori: Es Ryherth, me ha estado fastidiando desde ayer

Yui: Con que un bravucón eh? Oye! Deja de fastidiar quieres?!

Ryherth: ¿Y a esta que le pasa? ¿Quiere morir rápido?

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "Fight" por Kenji Kawai - Gundam 00 Original Soundtrack 2]

Yui: [se enoja] Este tipo ya me está poniendo de malas! [sus ojos se vuelven azul brillante]

Midori: ¿Yui?

Yui: [golpea su puño derecho contra el suelo] ¡GX-BIOS, RISE UP!

[DEL SUELO SALE UNA GRAN COLUMNA DE LUZ AZUL LA CUAL LEVANTA GRANDES ROCAS Y SU TRAJE CIVIL COMIENZA A CAMBIAR DE FORMA A UNA ESPECIE DE TOP AZUL CON LINEAS BLANCAS, SU FALDA CAMBIA A UNA ESPECIE DE MEDIAS PANTALÓN (O CACHEMIR) CON LÍNEAS AZULES FLUORESCENTES, SUS ZAPATOS CAMBIAN A UNAS BOTAS CON OTRO DISEÑO PARTICULAR]

"Cure Cyros"

Midori: ¿Y-Yui?

Cure Cyros: Ahora sí vas a dejar de fastidiar! [golpea sus puños en señal de desafío]

Midori: *O* Genial! Tú también eres una Pretty Cure!

Cure Cyros: ¿"También"? Eso quiere decir que tú...

Midori: [asiente y luego mira fijamente a Ryherth, acto seguido sus ojos se vuelven verdes brillante y saca su disco (el del primer episodio), éste comienza a brillar] ¡GX-BIOS, RISE UP!

[UN RESPLANDOR VERDE BRILLANTE CUBRE A MIDORI, LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS SE REVELA CURE BIO-G]

"Cure Bio-G"

Cure Cyros: Impresionante...

Ryherth: Dejen de hablar cháchara! BioBeasts, ataquen y no se dejen ganar!

[LAS BIOBEASTS EMITEN VARIOS RUGIDOS Y SE LANZAN EN MANADA]

Cure Cyros: No hay tiempo de hablar, hay que atacar

Cure Bio-G: Entendido

[UNA DE LAS BIOBEASTS TRATA DE ATACAR A CURE CYROS LANZÁNDOLE VARIOS ZARPAZOS PERO ÉSTA LOGRA ESQUIVARLOS MOMENTÁNEAMENTE, UNO DE LOS ZARPAZOS LOGRAN HERIRLA EN EL ABDOMEN]

Cure Cyros: Maldita cosa! Te acabaré! [vuela en picada hacia la BioBeast que la atacó y de sus guantes logra sacar 2 cuchillas las cuales cortan por la mitad a la BioBeast (sangre incluída y por montones)]

[FIN DEL SOUNDTRACK]

Cure Bio-G: Wow!

Ryherth: Eres fuerte pequeña

Cure Cyros: -_-* ¿Me dijiste pequeña? ¡No vivirás para contarlo! [vuela impulsivamente hacia Ryherth]

Cure Bio-G: Oye! Espera! [ve que llegan y llegan varias BioBeasts] Estas cosas ya me fastidian debo hacer algo [entierra sus puños en la tierra, acto seguido salen varios tentáculos de energía formando un espiral del cual comienzan a salir miles de disparos de energía verde los cuales hacen que las BioBeasts desaparezcan]

[MIENTRAS TANTO LA LUCHA ENTRE CURE CYROS Y RYHERTH SE HACE CADA VEZ MÁS INTENSA]

Ryherth: Perfecto! Continúa así! Me das más motivos para extraer el GX-Bios de ambas!

Cure Bio-G: ¡Deja ese cuento! [golpea a Ryherth en la cara y lo hace retroceder] Ya te he dicho que jamás podrás extraer el como se llame!

Ryherth: No me importa lo que digan! Obtendré ese poder a como dé lugar! [ágilmente logra acercarse a las cures y les propina una fuerte golpiza, luego las toma de sus cabezas y las estampa contra un edificio] Ups! Ahora recuerdo que debo dejarlas con vida, que bobo soy

[VUELA HACIA EL EDIFICIO DERRUMBADO, SORPRESIVAMENTE 2 ATAQUES SALEN DE AHÍ]

Ryherth: No puede ser!

Cure Cyros: No vas a poder con nosotras oíste?

Cure Bio-G: No vamos a permitirlo!

Ryherth: Estas chiquillas se están volviendo un dolor de cabeza

[LOS PUÑOS DE CURE BIO-G COMIENZAN A CARGAR ENERGÍA VERDE BRILLANTE MIENTRAS QUE EL BRAZO DERECHO DE CURE CYROS EMANA ENERGÍA AZUL]

Cure Bio-G: ¡Pretty Cure, GX-Beam! [de sus puños sale un poderoso rayo verde con toques eléctricos]

Cure Cyros: ¡Pretty Cure, Cyros Fist! [del brazo derecho de Cure Cyros sale otra gran energía azul en forma de puño la cual se potencia con el GX-Beam y forman un gran ataque el cual manda a volar a Ryherth quien trataba de protegerse del ataque]

[TODO REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD]

[CURE CYROS SE DESTRANSFORMA]

Yui: Ya terminamos con esto

[CURE BIO-G TAMBIÉN SE DESTRANSFORMA]

Midori: Sí, todo acabó, ¿Para que será que quiere ese tal GX-Bios?

Yui: [pensando] Creo que ya va siendo hora de que sepa la verdad... pero se lo diré en otro momento

[EL ESTÓMAGO DE MIDORI GRUÑE]

Midori: Ups! Tanta lucha ya me dió hambre, ¿porqué no vamos a ese restaurante que me mostraste?

Yui: Sí, vayamos

[DESPUÉS DE IR AL RESTAURANTE Y COMER MUCHO, YUI ACOMPAÑA A MIDORI A SU CASA, YUI CRUZA MIRADAS CON EL "PADRE" DE MIDORI Y ÉSTA COMIENZA A TENER UNA IMPRESIÓN NEGATIVA DE ÉL]

Yui: [pensando] Ese señor me parece sospechoso...

[ENDING: "Wana" por THE BACK HORN]

**Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 ****- Jikai Yokoku):**

Midori: La pelea continúa pero cada vez hay más misterios por resolver y verdades por descubrir, en el próximo episodio de Bio-GX Pretty Cure (el tercero):

"Shock"

Midori: No se lo pierdan!


	3. Shock

[YUI ACOMPAÑA A MIDORI A SU CASA, YUI CRUZA MIRADAS CON EL "PADRE" DE MIDORI Y ÉSTA COMIENZA A TENER UNA IMPRESIÓN NEGATIVA DE ÉL]

Yui: [pensando] Ese señor me parece sospechoso...

Shinzo: [pensando] Esa chiquilla se volverá un problema...

Midori: Yui ¿Pasa algo?

Yui: Uh? No nada, mejor me voy a casa, cuídate

Midori: Ok, nos vemos mañana

[YUI SE VA A CASA PENSATIVA]

Midori: [pensando] No, Yui tiene algo, lo noté en su expresión, todo esto se está volviendo un gran enredo...

[OPENING: "NOAH" por JAM Project]

**"Bio-GX Pretty Cure"**

**"Episodio 03: Shock"**

[EN LA CASA DE MIDORI...]

[MIDORI SE ESTÁ DANDO UNA BUENA DUCHA]

Midori: [pensando] Desde que aparecieron esas visiones y ese tal Ryherth todo se ha vuelto un embrollo para mí, ¿Acaso estos acontecimientos tendrán algún significado? ¿Querrán decirme algo que yo no sepa?

[DESPUÉS DE QUE MIDORI SE SECARA Y SE CAMBIARA DE ROPA, TOCAN A LA PUERTA]

Midori: Ya voy! [abre la puerta y es Yui quien ha ido a visitarla]

Yui: Hola!

Midori: Hola Yui, pasa

[EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MIDORI...]

Yui: Eso sí que es un embrollo grande

Midori: Verdad? Y ya me estoy cansando de eso

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LUGAR OSCURO]

?: Ahora sí podré deshacerme de la azul ya que si no lo hago me causará muchos problemas

[EL TIPO MISTERIOSO SE PONE UNA CAPA CON CAPUCHA Y SE VA DE ESE SITIO DESAPARECIENDO EN LAS SOMBRAS]

[NUEVAMENTE EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MIDORI]

Yui: Oye Midori, no tienes algo divertido?

Midori: Uhmm... a ver... aparte de la 360 no, no tengo nada más

Yui: Que aburrido! Mejor salgamos a caminar, ya me hace falta

Midori: Ok, sería lo mejor

[AMBAS CHICAS SALEN DE LA CASA PARA IR A CAMINAR UN RATO]

Yui: Oye, no te había preguntado, ¿a que club de la escuela quieres ingresar?

Midori: ¿"Club"? Y eso con qué se come?

Yui: [caída cómica debido a la chorrada de Midori] Se nota que no sabes nada, un club es un lugar o grupo en el cual ingresas y haces muchas cosas

Midori: Wow! Se oye divertido!

Yui: Y lo es! Conoces mucha gente, puedes hacer lo que más te gusta y lo más divertido, siempre llevan postres

[DE REPENTE EL CIELO SE VUELVE CAFÉ OSCURO]

Midori: Ehh? Y esto?

Yui: Que extraño, el cielo se ve diferente de la otra vez

?: Así que aquí estabas, traicionera

Midori: O-Oye Yui, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Yo no entiendo nada

Yui: Y no creo que entiendas, esto es muy complejo para tí

Midori: [POV] Vaya amiga la que me conseguí

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "Fight" por Kenji Kawai - Gundam 00 Original Soundtrack 2]

[LOS OJOS DE YUI SE VUELVEN AZUL BRILLANTE]

Yui: [golpea su puño derecho contra el suelo] ¡GX-BIOS, RISE UP!

[DEL SUELO SALE UNA GRAN COLUMNA DE LUZ AZUL LA CUAL LEVANTA GRANDES ROCAS Y SU TRAJE CIVIL COMIENZA A CAMBIAR DE FORMA A UNA ESPECIE DE TOP AZUL CON LINEAS BLANCAS, SU FALDA CAMBIA A UNA ESPECIE DE MEDIAS PANTALÓN (O CACHEMIR) CON LÍNEAS AZULES FLUORESCENTES, SUS ZAPATOS CAMBIAN A UNAS BOTAS CON OTRO DISEÑO PARTICULAR]

[DA VARIOS GIROS EN SU EJE Y HACE SU POSE]

"Cure Cyros" (como los letreros rojos que salen en Kill la Kill cuando usan los uniformes goku)

?: Vaya, veo que quieres terminar con esto de una vez

Cure Cyros: Aprovecharé esta gran oportunidad, no se puede tomar venganza todos los días y este es el momento perfecto

[CURE CYROS VUELA HACIA EL TIPO ENCAPUCHADO Y TRATA DE GOLPEARLO PERO ÉSTE ESQUIVA SUS GOLPES Y PATADAS, EL ENCAPUCHADO ROMPE SU DEFENSA Y LA AGARRA DEL CUELLO, COMIENZA A APRETARLA PARA AHORCARLA]

?: Cierto, quiero hacerte sufrir bastante [arroja a Cure Cyros hacia un edificio cercano y vuela ágilmente hacia ese lugar, toma a Cyros y comienza a golpearla sádicamente hasta hacerla sangrar]

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

Midori: No! Yui! [encuentra un cuchillo tirado en el suelo y lo toma para proteger a su amiga]

[EL ENCAPUCHADO TRATA DE ASESTARLE UNA PATADA PARA ROMPERLE LAS COSTILLAS PERO CYROS LOGRA REACCIONAR RÁPIDAMENTE Y EVADIR EL GOLPE, EN UN MOVIMIENTO RÁPIDO LOGRA GOLPEAR AL ENCAPUCHADO EN EL ESTÓMAGO Y LUEGO MANDARLO A VOLAR CON UNA PATADA]

Midori: [conteniendo su furia] No voy a dejar que le hagas daño a Yui! [sus ojos se vuelven verdes brillantes y le rodea un aura verde lima]

[DESPUÉS DE UNOS SEGUNDOS, EL AURA VERDE DESAPARECE DEJANDO VER A CURE BIO-G]

"Cure Bio-G" (como los letreros rojos que salen en Kill la Kill cuando usan los uniformes goku)

[EL CUCHILLO QUE TENÍA MIDORI SE CONVIERTE EN UNA ESPADA DE DOBLE FILO DE COLOR VERDE OSCURO]

Cure Bio-G: ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ! [se lanza hacia el encapuchado tratando de herirlo con su arma pero éste se protege con su brazo] No puede ser!

[EL ENCAPUCHADO TOMA LA ESPADA DE BIO-G Y LA ROMPE POR LA MITAD]

?: Este tipo de cosas no sirven conmigo, será mejor que te rindas

Cure Cyros: ¡ESO JAMÁS! [de propina una fuerte patada en la espalda la cual no le hace ningún daño]

[EL ENCAPUCHADO SE GIRA Y SE PONE EN POSICIÓN AMENAZANTE]

[CURE CYROS EN UN ACTO RÁPIDO LE PROPINA UN GOLPE DE GANCHO EN LA MANDÍBULA DEL ENCAPUCHADO HACIENDO QUE SU CAPOTA SE CAIGA Y REVELANDO SU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD]

[AMBAS CURES QUEDAN EN SHOCK POR LO QUE ACABAN DE VER]

Cure Bio-G: T-Tú eres... [toma cerrada a la boca de Cure Bio-G] ¿Papá?

Cure Cyros: Usted es... aquel tipo! [flashback del final del episodio 2]

Cure Bio-G: ¿E-Esto que significa?

Shinzo: Debo decir que son rivales formidables, ahora que saben mi verdadera identidad les contaré todo y después... [sonrisa sádica] acabaré con ustedes para que no cuenten esto... morirán como jamás lo pensaron

[DE REPENTE APARECE RYHERTH CON SUS BIOBEASTS]

Ryherth: Finalmente te encontré! Tenemos un asunto pendiente lo recuerdas?!

Shinzo: Vaya vaya, pero si aquí está uno de mis primeros experimentos, ¿Que tal? Ryherth

Ryherth: Cállate miserable! Yo solo quiero vengarme por lo que me hiciste!

Shinzo: [sarcástico] Oye no seas grosero, hay niñas presentes

Cure Bio-G: [confundida] Esto... no puede ser posible... el tipo que nos fastidió desde hace 3 días ahora es nuestro aliado?

[EL AMBIENTE SE PONE AÚN MÁS TENSO, COMIENZAN A CAER TRUENOS DE TODOS LADOS]

Cure Cyros: Sí, Ryherth será nuestro aliado

Cure Bio-G: N-No puede ser posible!

Cure Cyros: Estos giros dramáticos siempre son feos pero en este campo hay que asimilarlos rápidamente

Shinzo: Veo que ya todos están aquí, ok, les contaré todo y después los acabaré... uno por uno

"La verdad será revelada dentro de poco, ¿lograrán asimilarla y seguir en su lucha? o ¿se rendirán ante el poder de Shinzo y morirán? Eso no lo sabemos... aún"

[ENDING: "Wana" por THE BACK HORN]

**Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 ****- Jikai Yokoku):**

Midori: Esta lucha está en un punto bien serio, ahora sabré el porqué de esas visiones y trataremos de acabar con esta injusticia!, en el próximo episodio de Bio-GX Pretty Cure (el cuarto):

"Significados"

Midori: No se lo pierdan!


	4. Significados

[EL AMBIENTE SE PONE AÚN MÁS TENSO, COMIENZAN A CAER TRUENOS DE TODOS LADOS]

Cure Cyros: Sí, Ryherth será nuestro aliado

Cure Bio-G: N-No puede ser posible!

Cure Cyros: Estos giros dramáticos siempre son feos pero en este campo hay que asimilarlos rápidamente

Shinzo: Veo que ya todos están aquí, ok, les contaré todo y después los acabaré... uno por uno

[UN RELÁMPAGO CUBRE TODA LA PANTALLA Y LA DEJA BLANCA]

[OPENING: "NOAH" por JAM Project]

**"Bio-GX Pretty Cure"**

**"Episodio 04: Significados"**

Shinzo: Todos ustedes formaban parte de un plan para crear un "mundo mejor" usando la tecnología GX-Bios que yo mismo desarrollé, a cada quien le modifiqué sus recuerdos para mis propósitos personales, cada uno de ustedes tiene una misión por hacer para que este lugar se convierta en el "mundo mejor" que tanto he soñado...

Cure Bio-G: Eso quiere decir que somos... [aprieta sus puños]

Shinzo: Así es, son mis ratas de laboratorio y como ratas que son no puedo dejar que escapen así nada más soltando la información, Midori, tú eres un caso especial

Cure Bio-G: ¿Uh?

Shinzo: Te encontré cuando tenías 6 años de edad, sufrías de una enfermedad terminal y ya no tenías salvación, ibas a morir en unos días y tus padres ya te daban por muerta

Cure Bio-G: [pensando] ¿M-Mis padres?

Shinzo: Vi que podrías ser de gran ayuda para mi plan y te saqué de ese hospital en el cual te tenían recluída, luego mientras dormías plácidamente te llevé a mi laboratorio e implanté el GX-Bios dentro de tu cuerpo, reaccionaste de una manera agresiva y por un momento pensé que verdaderamente te había matado pero me equivoqué... ocurrió algo que yo llamaría "milagro"...

[COMIENZA FLASHBACK]

Shinzo: No puede ser! El GX-Bios acabó con esta pequeña?!

[UNOS SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS MIDORI MUEVE LOS DEDOS DE SU MANO IZQUIERDA Y SE PONE DE PIE, ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA Y CON UN DISPOSITIVO EXTRAÑO EN SU ESPALDA]

Shinzo: Está... viva...

Midori: [confundida por el ambiente del laboratorio de Shinzo] ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quien soy?

[TERMINA FLASHBACK]

Shinzo: El GX-Bios borró tus recuerdos, erradicó tu enfermedad por completo y te convirtió en un ser completamente nuevo

Cure Bio-G: Tú... [re-aprieta sus puños] Eres un miserable que no merece perdón

Shinzo: Malagradecida! Si no te hubiera sacado de allí, seguramente habrías muerto por esa enfermedad

Cure Bio-G: Hubiera preferido morir en ese instante a que me convirtieras... [de sus puños sale sangre] a que me convirtieras... [comienzan a caer truenos verdes alrededor de Cure Bio-G y varias piedras del suelo comienzan a levitar] ¡EN TU RATA DE LABORATORIO! [un aura explosiva verde lima surge de repente]

Shinzo: Ay sí, ya solo con aumentar tu poder ya crees que me vas a derrotar, mira como tiemblo! Ilusa malagradecida!

Cure Bio-G: [camina lentamente hacia Shinzo] Jamás te perdonaré, jamás, jamás! [vuela supersónicamente hacia Shinzo abriendo un gran cráter en la tierra al momento del despegue]

Shinzo: Mira que si eres obstinada [esquiva todos los furiosos golpes de Cure Bio-G] Porqué mejor no lo asimilas?! [la hace retroceder con una patada en el vientre]

Cure Bio-G: No puedo asimilar algo que ha modificado mi existencia! [vuela nuevamente hacia Shinzo y comienza una lluvia de puños y patadas dejando pequeños bio-rayos de energía]

Ryherth: Es increíble que yo haya luchado con un ser así, Bio-G se ha ganado mi respeto

Shinzo: Deberías aceptarlo de una buena vez, ríndete o muere! [rompe la defensa de Cure Bio-G propinándole un cabezazo en su frente derribándola]

[CURE BIO-G LOGRA LEVANTARSE FORZOSAMENTE DESPUÉS DE ESE GOLPE]

Cure Bio-G: Jamás me voy a rendir, supongo... que nosotros 3 no somos los únicos seres alterados

Shinzo: [sarcástico] Woo! Que comes que adivinas! Efectivamente, ustedes 3 no son los únicos seres alterados, hay cientos perdón miles de ellos! [levanta su mano derecha y comienzan a aparecer diversas criaturas] Primero comencé con animales y obtuve resultados interesantes

[TODAS LAS CRIATURAS MODIFICADAS VAN EN ESTAMPIDA A ATACAR A CURE BIO-G PERO ÉSTA LOGRA SALIR ILESA DEL ATAQUE USANDO SU FUERZA FÍSICA Y DE PASO ELIMINANDO A TODAS ESAS CRIATURAS]

Cure Cyros: Son muchas!

Ryherth: Yo acabaré con ellas! [se va hacia el campo de batalla] Si no estoy mal, ese sujeto dijo que nos había implantado el GX-Bios o sea que yo he estado luchando innecesariamente contra estas niñas por una cosa que se supone yo ya tengo [sonríe] ahora es momento de probar algo nuevo [entierra sus manos en el suelo] ¡GX-Bios, Rise Up! [emana un aura dorada, sus músculos se hinchan a tal punto de que su traje sea destruido]

"Chou Saidai no Kami Ryherth" (como los letreros rojos que salen en Kill la Kill cuando usan los uniformes goku)

[RYHERTH UTILIZA SU NUEVO PODER PARA ACABAR CON LAS CRIATURAS DE VARIOS SÚPER PUÑETAZOS]

Ryherth: Este poder es formidable! [ve que vienen más criaturas] Vaya, ahí vienen más, continuaré probando esta maravilla!

Cure Cyros: Yo también ayudaré [comienza a pelear contra diversas criaturas y las logra eliminar pero con un grado de dificultad] Uff, casi que no lo logro [mira la pelea de Bio-G contra Shinzo] Midori la tiene difícil

[CURE BIO-G RETOMA SU LUCHA CONTRA SHINZO]

Shinzo: Te digo algo interesante? El GX-Bios puede ser letal si no se trata con cuidado...

Cure Bio-G: ¡¿Qué?!

Shinzo: Así es! Si no se usa con cuidado puede ser extremadamente letal

Cure Bio-G: No me interesa! [continúa lanzando puñetazos y patadas] No pienso dejar con vida a alguien como tú! [comienza a cargar energía en sus puños] Pretty Cure, GX-Beam! [lanza su ataque contra Shinzo]

Shinzo: Veo que quieres morir rápido [carga 2 esferas de energía oscuras y las lanza contra Bio-G]

[AMBOS ATAQUES ENTRAN EN UN CHOQUE PROLONGADO Y CATASTRÓFICO]

Shinzo: Deja de ser tan obstinada Midori! Ya te dije que lo asimilaras y continuaras con mi plan!

Cure Bio-G: Jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás!

Shinzo: Entonces ya no me sirves para nada, que desperdicio [incrementa su ataque]

[EL ATAQUE MALIGNO DE SHINZO SE INCREMENTA CONSIDERABLEMENTE DEJANDO AL ATAQUE DE CURE BIO-G CASI DERROTADO]

Cure Bio-G: No, no, no! Maldición! Ya no resisto más! [de repente tiene una última visión pero ésta es más clara que las anteriores]

[REPRESENTACIÓN DE LA VISIÓN DE CURE BIO-G]

[TODO ESTÁ MUY OSCURO Y SOLO ELLA ESTÁ EN ESE SITIO]

?: Midori... te extrañamos...

?: Hija, no te rindas, ten siempre fe en tí misma

[UNA IMAGEN APARECE ACLARÁNDOSE Y RESULTAN SER LOS ROSTROS DE LOS PADRES DE MIDORI]

Cure Bio-G: Ellos son... mis verdaderos padres? [se pone cabizbaja] Les prometo que no moriré, acabaré con ese sujeto y por fin podré verlos, solo espérenme!

[FIN DE LA REPRESENTACIÓN DE LA VISIÓN]

[EN EL CUERPO DE MIDORI COMIENZAN A BRILLAR VARIAS MARCAS OCULTAS EN SU CUERPO Y SU CABELLO EMANA UN BRILLO VERDE LIMA, LUEGO EL ATAQUE MALIGNO DE SHINZO EMPIEZA A SER ABSORBIDO POR CURE BIO-G Y POSTERIORMENTE CAMBIADO A ENERGÍA POSITIVA]

Shinzo: Que demonios...?!

[DESPUÉS DE ABSORBER TODA ESA CANTIDAD DE ENERGÍA SE MUESTRA UNA TOMA CERRADA DESDE EL LADO DERECHO DE SU CARA CON ENFOQUE EN SU BOCA]

[UNA PEQUEÑA CORRIENTE DE SANGRE SALE DE SU BOCA, ACTO SEGUIDO SONRÍE LENTAMENTE Y DESPUÉS EN UN ARRANQUE DE RABIA EXPULSA TODA ESA ENERGÍA ACUMULADA]

"Ultimate Evolution Bio-G" (como los letreros rojos que salen en Kill la Kill cuando usan los uniformes goku)

[EN ESE MOMENTO VUELA SUPERSÓNICAMENTE HACIA SHINZO Y EN MENOS DE UN NANOSEGUNDO COMIENZA A PROPINARLE UNA FUERTE Y FURIOSA GOLPIZA]

Cure Cyros: Wow! Midori es sorprendente! Jamás pensé que pudiera hacer eso

Ryherth: Yo tampoco lo pensaba... he estado jugando con fuego

[LUEGO DE VARIOS GOLPES, SHINZO QUEDA GRAVEMENTE LASTIMADO]

Shinzo: [mientras se trata de levantar forzosamente] Maldita... [vomita sangre] Esto... es la guerra... [desaparece del lugar y todo regresa a la normalidad]

[CURE BIO-G REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD Y LUEGO SE DESTRANSFORMA]

[CURE CYROS TAMBIÉN SE DESTRANSFORMA]

Yui: Vaya, esto si que ha estado feo [va hacia Midori] Oye Midori... ¡¿Qué?!

[YUI VE QUE MIDORI SE ENCUENTRA PÁLIDA Y ESTÁ A PUNTO DE DESMAYARSE, LOGRA TOMARLA A TIEMPO Y LLEVÁRSELA HACIA UN HOSPITAL CERCANO EN DONDE LA HOSPITALIZAN]

"Días después..."

[MIDORI DESPIERTA EN EL HOSPITAL Y COMIENZA A RECORDAR TODO]

Midori: [pensando] Claro, yo estaba aquí... es esta misma habitación

?: Vaya, veo que ya despertó señorita Sato

Midori: Sí [se toca la cabeza] Solo que tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza y eso es todo [voltea a ver el rostro del doctor]

?: No se preocupe, en unos días podrá regresar a su vida normal

Midori: [pensando] También lo recuerdo a él, es el doctor de hace 8 años... ya todo comienza a tener sentido... he comenzado a recordar mi pasado

"La primera batalla ha culminado y Midori por fin pudo recobrar sus recuerdos aunque fue de la manera difícil, por otro lado, la guerra ha comenzado y Shinzo tratará de crear su "mundo mejor" de una manera completamente nueva, Midori, Yui y Ryherth deberán unir fuerzas para acabar con su plan"

[ENDING: "Wana" por THE BACK HORN]

**Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 ****- Jikai Yokoku):**

Midori: La verdad no sé que fue lo que hice con ese tipo, no recuerdo nada pero lo que si sé es que él regresará por más y aquí estaremos todos para hacerle frente!, en el próximo episodio de Bio-GX Pretty Cure (el quinto):

"Secuestro"

Midori: No se lo pierdan!


	5. Secuestro

[MIDORI DESPIERTA EN EL HOSPITAL Y COMIENZA A RECORDAR TODO]

Midori: [pensando] Claro, yo estaba aquí... es esta misma habitación

?: Vaya, veo que ya despertó seorita Sato

Midori: [se toca la cabeza] Solo que tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza y eso es todo [voltea a ver el rostro del doctor]

?: No se preocupe, en unos días podrá regresar a su vida normal

Midori: [pensando] Tambin lo recuerdo a él, es el doctor de hace 8 años... ya todo comienza a tener sentido... he comenzado a recordar mi pasado

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA CASA DE LA CIUDAD DE NAGOYA...]

[SE PUEDE VER UN MINI-ALTAR EN MEMORIA DE MIDORI QUIEN SUPUESTAMENTE HABA MUERTO HACE 8 AÑOS]

Chiaki (madre biológica de Midori): [con nostalgia mientras regaba las plantas] Hace 8 años que nuestra pequeña falleció... si ella se hubiera salvado, en este momento tendra 14 años de edad... realmente la extraño mucho...

Kenji (padre biológico de Midori): Es una verdadera pena que eso hubiera ocurrido, le habramos enseñado muchas cosas...

[TOCAN LA PUERTA]

Chiaki: Yo abro [una vez llega a la puerta la abre y hay un hombre encapuchado]

Shinzo: Ven aquí! [con una mano robtica toma de la cara a Chiaki y ésta mientras se resista tumba un jarrón]

[KENJI SE PERCATA DE LA SITUACIÓN Y CORRE A AUXILIAR A SU ESPOSA]

Shinzo: Usted tambien debe venir conmigo! [saca otra mano robtica y toma Kenji de su cuello, luego Shinzo sale volando hacia un lugar desconocido llevándose consigo a los padres biológicos de Midori]

[OPENING: "NOAH" por JAM Project]

**"Bio-GX Pretty Cure"**

**"Episodio 05: Secuestro"**

[EN EL HOSPITAL DE NAGOYA...]

Yui: [llega a la habitación donde se encontraba Midori] Hola!

Midori: Oh, Hola Yui, como estás?

Yui: Yo bien y tú? Cómo te sientes?

Midori: Ya no me siento mal como antes, gracias por preguntar

Yui: Que bien, o sea que en estos das te podran dar de alta no?

Midori: Sí, eso me dijo el doctor

[2 DÍAS DESPUÉS...]

[EN CASA DE MIDORI]

Midori: Esto se ve muy solo [va hacia la despensa] Y casi no hay comida, lo peor es que yo no puedo trabajar todavía... y ahora que hago...

Yui: Porqué no te vienes a vivir con nosotras?

Midori: Dijiste nosotras?

Yui: Sí, mi abuela y yo

Midori: Ahh... vives con tu abuela

Yui: As es, si la puedo convencer oficialmente seras nuestra huésped hasta que encontremos a tus padres

Midori: No sera mucha molestia, digo, yo no sé hacer muchos oficios, solo barrer, trapear y limpiar los baños...

Yui: Bah, no hay problema con eso

Midori: Entonces acepto! ^^

"Yui habló con su abuela y ella accedió a la petición de su nieta..."

[MIENTRAS LAS 3 CENABAN ESTABAN VIENDO LA TELEVISIÓN]

Reportera: "El día de ayer se presentó el secuestro de 2 personas identificadas como Chiaki y Kenji Sato" [aparecen las fotografías de los padres de Midori] "Según testigos un hombre encapuchado secuestró a estas personas y desapareció con ellas..."

[MIDORI DEJA CAER SU PLATO Y ÉSTE SE ROMPE]

Yui: ¿Que pasa Midori?

Midori: Son.. ellos [aparece el recuerdo de sus padres (tal como en el episodio 4)] Sí, ellos son mis padres! Maldito viejo, ya me las vas a pagar! [se levanta repulsivamente de la mesa y sale de la casa]

Yui: Oye Midori, espera!

[MIENTRAS MIDORI CAMINA FURIOSA POR LA CALLE OSCURA...]

Yui: Oye! Al menos sabes donde están?

Midori: No lo sé pero encontraré a ese miserable!

Yui: Detente! [la agarra de su camisa y le da unas bofetadas] Deja de actuar con cabeza caliente! Mejor pensemos las cosas con más calma y por lo menos averiguemos donde está ese sujeto

Midori: Déjame! Haré las cosas a mi modo, si te gusta bien y si no pues ahí te vez [continúa su camino furiosamente]

Yui: Midori...

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA BODEGA CERCANA...]

Shinzo: Bien, bien, les comento que su querida hija ha sido un experimento fallido

Kenji: [está amarrado de pies y manos con cadenas] A qué te refieres con eso?!

Shinzo: Me refiero a que su querida hija no me sirve para mi propósito y por eso... [sonrisa sádica] he decidido acabarla

Kenji: Como así? Si nuestra hija murió hace 8 años!

Shinzo: No saben la verdad cierto?

Chiaki: Deja de jugar con nosotros, dinos de una vez a qué te refieres con eso!

Shinzo: Ok, como morirán pronto se los diré, su hija... aún está con vida, tiene 14 lindos años de edad

Kenji: No puede ser... o sea que no desapareció ese día sino que tú... [se enfurece y trata de liberarse de las cadenas] Maldito! Qué le hiciste a nuestra Midori! Hijo de...!

Shinzo: Cállese! [le propina un gran electroshock a Kenji y éste se desmaya], Usted es muy fastidioso

Chiaki: Que le hizo a nuestra hija?!

[SHINZO SE ACERCA RÁPIDAMENTE HACIA CHIAKI Y COMIENZA A TOCARLE EL CUELLO CON DESEOS SEXUALES]

Shinzo: Simple, solo la modifiqué para que sea una de mis leales guerreras

Chiaki: Eres un maldito que no merece perdón de nadie, ha jugado con la vida de una persona y eso es pecado mortal

Shinzo: [facepalm] Otra obstinada, mejor te dejo dormidita como a tu esposo [le propina un gran electroshock y ésta se desmaya] Ahora sí, calladitos se ven más bonitos, te estoy esperando Midori, encontrarás tu perdición [risa malévola]

Midori: Estoy segura de que es por aquí, solo debo seguir andando...

Yui: [logra alcanzar a Midori] Uff! Por fin te alcanzo

Midori: Viniste a detenerme de nuevo?

Yui: No, ya te comprendo e iré contigo

Midori: [sonrisa de determinación] Me parece bien

Yui: Ok, entonces vamos allá

[EN OTRO LUGAR...]

Ryherth: Presiento que esto será algo grande y ese granuja estará ahí, maravilloso, ahora sí podré vengarme como debe ser [se va volando hacia donde se encuentra Shinzo usando su energía como guía]

[DE REPENTE LOS DISCOS DE MIDORI Y YUI COMIENZAN A TITILEAR RÁPIDAMENTE]

Midori: Esto puede sernos útil no crees?

Yui: Sí, sigamos el camino

"Ahora todos están en camino hacia la última gran batalla contra Shinzo, será algo impactante y catastrófico"

[LOS DISCOS DE MIDORI Y YUI TITILEAN AÚN MÁS RÁPIDO]

Midori: Ya casi llegamos!

Ryherth: Por fin te encontré, científico loco

"Por fin comienza la última batalla!"

[ENDING: "Wana" por THE BACK HORN]

**Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 ****- Jikai Yokoku):**

Midori: Ahora sí viejo, ¿Dónde están mis padres? No te hagas el loco y dime de una buena vez aunque claro, no te salvarás de tu perdición, en el próximo episodio de Bio-GX Pretty Cure (el sexto):

"Duelo"

Midori: No se lo pierdan!

Anuncio especial:

"Una nueva película All Stars ha sido decidida!"

Pretty Cure All Stars: Infinity:Destrucción (Parte 1) - Estudio de Animación: WIT Studio

Pretty Cure All Stars: Infinity:Renacer (Parte 2) - Estudio de Animación: Trigger

Ending Parte 1: "aLIEz" por SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:mizuki

Ending Parte 2: "Wana" por THE BACK HORN

Estén atentos para más información!


	6. Duelo

[LOS DISCOS DE MIDORI Y YUI TITILEAN AÚN MÁS RÁPIDO]

Midori: Ya casi llegamos!

Ryherth: Por fin te encontré, científico loco

Shinzo: Excelente! Los estaba esperando

Midori: Deja de decir estupideces! En dónde están?!

Shinzo: [sarcásticamente hablando] Estar... quienes?

Midori: Sabes de que estoy hablando! Hablo de mis padres!

Shinzo: Oh ya, aquí están [oprime un botón y aparecen los padres de Midori encadenados e inconscientes]

Midori: Papá, Mamá!

Shinzo: Los quieres con vida cierto? Entonces tendrás que vencerme...

Midori: [sonrisa de confianza] Eso será como andar en bicicleta

[OPENING: "NOAH" por JAM Project]

**"Bio-GX Pretty Cure"**

**"Episodio 06: Duelo"**

Shinzo: Bien, si tanto los quieres entonces ataca, he estado esperando todo este tiempo

Midori: Está bien [saca su dispositivo]

[TEMA DE TRANSFORMACIÓN: "Counterattack" Gundam 00 Original Soundtrack, Kenji Kawai]

Midori: GX-Bios! Rise Up!

[UN DISPOSITIVO EN LA ESPALDA DE MIDORI COMIENZA A BRILLAR DE VERDE Y SU UNIFORME ESCOLAR VA TOMANDO FORMA DE UN TOP NEGRO CON LÍNEAS VERDES EN LA PARTE DE ARRIBA DEL PECHO, SU FALDA CAMBIA A UN SHORT NEGRO CON FRANJAS VERDES A LOS LADOS Y SUS ZAPATOS (JUNTO CON SUS CALCETINES) CAMBIAN A UNAS BOTAS CON UN DISEÑO ALGO PARTICULAR, DEL DISPOSITIVO DE SU ESPALDA SALEN 2 TENTÁCULOS QUE SE LE ENTIERRAN EN AMBAS CLAVÍCULAS]

"Cure Bio-G"

Shinzo: En serio que te estás tardando

Cure Bio-G: Cállate! [se lanza contra Shinzo y comienza a lanzarle varios puñetazos a una velocidad supersónica]

Shinzo: Ese truquito no te servirá de nada! [le lanza un rodillazo en el vientre a Cure Bio-G y la hace retroceder unos pasos] Ahora te mostraré un pequeño artilugio [su mano derecha toma forma de un látigo de hierro y con éste comienza a golpear a Bio-G en repetidas ocasiones produciéndole heridas profundas en su cuerpo]

[BIO-G SE ENCUENTRA DEBILITADA POR LOS GOLPES]

Shinzo: Que pena, ya te cansaste? Ahora te daré el golpe final...

[FIN DEL SOUNDTRACK]

[3 MUJERES JÓVENES SE ACERCAN A SHINZO]

?: Amo, por favor, déjenos acabar con los 3

Shinzo: Vaya, ya están aquí

Ryherth: ¿Quienes son esas 3?

Yui: Esto no me está gustando nada...

?: Uhmm, ese tipo me gusta, yo me encargo de él, lástima que sea tan apuesto y tenga que eliminarlo

Ryherth: [escupe en señal de fastidio] Que fastidio!

?: La de azul se ve poderosa, quiero probar su fuerza

[YUI TIENE UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO DE TODO ESTO]

?: Siempre me dejan la basura

Cure Bio-G: ¿Me llamaste "basura"? [sus heridas comienzan a brillar de verde y al cabo de unos segundos Bio-G se recupera por completo]

Shinzo: [sonrisa leve] Vaya, hoy me ha ido bien, creo que puedo confiar en ustedes, ahí se los dejo entonces [se va del lugar]

Yui: [se convierte rápidamente en Cure Cyros] ¿Ustedes quienes son?

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "00-RAISER", Gundam 00 Original Soundtrack 4, Kenji Kawai]

?: A mí puedes llamarme Kurosatsujin

Cure Bio-G: ¿Kuro... satsujin?

?: Yo soy la poderosa Hiirosatsujin

Cure Cyros: ¿Hiirosatsujin?

?: Y para tí amado mío...

Ryherth: [pensando] Esta si me fastidia!

?: Puedes llamarme como quieras pero si quieres saber mi nombre, soy Kamisatsujin

Ryherth: [pensando] Kamisatsujin? No tiene derecho de usar ese nombre

Kurosatsujin: Ahora acabaremos con ustedes, ¿Como lo prefieren, con o sin dolor?

Cure Bio-G: Engreída...

[PARA SOUNDTRACK]

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "0-RAISER" Gundam 00 Original Soundtrack 4, Kenji Kawai]

[KUROSATSUJIN SE ACERCA VELOZMENTE HACIA EL FRENTE DE CURE BIO-G]

Kurosatsujin: [con tono amenazante] ¿A quien llamaste engreída?

Cure Bio-G: [sorprendida] No... la ví venir

Kurosatsujin: Mi especialidad es la velocidad

[CURE BIO-G SIENTE UN "LIGERO" MOVIMIENTO POR PARTE DE KUROSATSUJIN, LUEGO COMIENZAN A SALIR VARIOS ATAQUES DE ENERGÍA OSCURA QUE ATRAVIESAN SU VIENTRE SIN AFECTARLO FÍSICAMENTE (como el ataque de Toriko) DESPUÉS BIO-G CAE DERRIBADA]

Cure Bio-G: Maldición, no lo ví venir, esta tipa es veloz, tengo que tratar de ver sus movimientos para poder defenderme

Kurosatsujin: Eso que dices no te servirá, mis ataques son imperceptibles ante el ojo humano

[EN OTRO LUGAR...]

Hiirosatsujin: Con que eres Cure Cyros cierto?

Cure Cyros: Sí, esa soy yo

Hiirosatsujin: Veo que eres fuerte, esto será divertido, probaré mi fuerza con alguien fuerte

Cure Cyros: [sonrisa de confianza] Espero que te diviertas ya que será tu último momento de diversión

Hiirosatsujin: Eso lo veremos

[AMBAS CONTRINCANTES "DESAPARECEN", EN LA PARTE DE ARRIBA SE OYEN VARIOS ESTRUENDOS DEBIDO A LA LUCHA ULTRASÓNICA ENTRE CURE CYROS Y HIIROSATSUJIN]

Hiirosatsujin: Bien, continúa así, me estoy comenzando a emocionar!

[LA LUCHA CONTINÚA..., MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR...]

Kamisatsujin: Sabes, eres un chico apuesto, en lugar de luchar entre nosotros deberíamos irnos a vivir juntos ¿Que tal la idea?

Ryherth: ¿En serio piensas que yo viviría con alguien quien trabaja para el tipo que mas detesto en este mundo? Estás loca si crees eso!

Kamisatsujin: [baja su mirada] En serio... piensas eso?

Ryherth: Así es!

Kamisatsujin: [mirada yandere activada] Entonces si no eres para mí...

Ryherth: Uh?

Kamisatsujin: ¡NO SERÁS PARA NADIE, ERES MÍO! [se lanza a golpear a Ryherth pero éste logra protegerse a tiempo, se forma un gran cráter en ese lugar]

Ryherth: Esta tipa se enloqueció!

Kamisatsujin: Sí, estoy loca, pero por tí! [continúa golpeando sin parar a Ryherth]

[RYHERTH LE ASESTA UN PUÑETAZO EN LA CARA A KAMISATSUJIN EL CUAL LA HACE RETOCEDER UNOS CENTÍMETROS, DESPUÉS LE PROPINA VARIOS GOLPES EN DIVERSAS PARTES DE SU CUERPO Y POR ÚLTIMO LA LANZA AL SUELO CON UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA]

Ryherth: Solo pierdo mi tiempo [camina para alejarse de la zona]

[FIN DEL SOUNDTRACK]

[UNA CADENA AMARRA EL PIE DERECHO DE RYHERTH]

Ryherth: ¿Qué?

Kamisatsujin: ¿A dónde crees que vas cariño? Esta pelea aún no ha acabado y yo quiero tenerte en mis manos por siempre

Ryherth: E-Es imposible! Pero si yo le propine un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ¿Que sucede aquí?

Kamisatsujin: En una batalla de seres mutados solo uno quedará de pie, esa es la regla, has sido un chico muy malo y debo castigarte

Ryherth: Maldición! Debo soportarla más!

[REGRESANDO A LA BATALLA PRINCIPAL...]

[CURE BIO-G ESTÁ DEBILITADA Y HERIDA POR LOS ATAQUES VELOCES QUE LE PROPINA KUROSATSUJIN]

Kurosatsujin: Veo que pierdo mi tiempo en este lugar, acabaré contigo de una buena vez [levanta su brazo derecho lentamente]

[CURE BIO-G POR FIN LOGRA RALENTIZAR SU VISIÓN]

Cure Bio-G: Sí! Por fin puedo ver el momento en el que atacará!

[KUROSATSUJIN LANZA SU ATAQUE A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ PERO CURE BIO-G LO DETIENE INSTANTANEAMENTE]

Kurosatsujin: Uh?

Cure Bio-G: [agitada] Por fin lo logré

Kurosatsujin: Lograste igualarme, ahora puedes luchar a gusto contra mí

[AMBAS CONTRICANTES SE ATACAN ENTRE SÍ A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ LO CUAL PRODUCE GRANDES ESTRUENDOS]

[LAS DIVERSAS BATALLAS COMIENZAN POCO A POCO A SER MÁS INTENSAS]

"Cada vez, las batallas se hacen más intensas, Bio-G, Cyros y Ryherth han logrado igualar en nivel de esas 3 jóvenes, ahora veremos una batalla de dimensiones colosales..."

[ENDING: "Wana" por THE BACK HORN]

**Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 ****- Jikai Yokoku):**

Midori: Por fin hemos logrado estar al mismo nivel que esas 3, finalmente podremos ponerle punto final a este obstáculo, en el próximo episodio de Bio-GX Pretty Cure (el séptimo):

"Avance"

Midori: No se lo pierdan!


End file.
